How Alice Met Jasper
by Kailey Cullen
Summary: Alice sees a blonde, vampire god in a vision. She is determined to meet him. Her story of how she met Jasper. ONE SHOT AxJ Alice POV


Alice POV

The familiar blackness of a vision started behind my eyes. I quickly closed them, and dropped the hiker I was feeding on, and waited for the vision to take over.

_I was sitting at a counter. A waitress handed me a cup of repulsive black liquid – coffee. I thanked her, and the door opened. A gust of wind blew through the almost empty room and I caught a scent. Vampire. I looked up to see a tall, blonde, vampire walk into the room. He was covered in hundreds of scars. He was gorgeous. He walked over to me, sat down, and smiled. "I've been waiting a very long time for you, Jasper."_

_He looked at me, confused. A heartbeat later, he ducked his head and chuckled. "I'm sorry, ma'am." His voice was laced with a thick, Southern accent._

_I winked at him and held out my hand. He looked at my hand, then at my face, then back at my hand. He smiled, and finally took my hand._

The vision dissipated and the forest reappeared around me. The hiker lay twitching on the ground in front of me. I sighed and finished my meal.

I had to find this…Jasper. I didn't know where the vision took place. I didn't know when the vision took place. All I knew was that I had to find him. I took off running, trying to think my vision through. I knew it was very hot out, so it must be summer. The room was filled with people eating, so it must be a restaurant. It was probably a diner, judging from the chrome reflecting everything in the room. Even with these clues, nothing made sense. Sometimes, my visions were more a burden than a gift.

"_One ticket to Philadelphia, please," I said quietly to the cashier. I looked around and heard the train station clock chime midnight. The cashier handed me a ticket and smiled. I picked up my bag and walked toward Platform 7._

"Yes!" I jumped up and down and screamed. I had another clue! I pieced together my visions, writing the new clue on a piece of notebook paper. I drew the exact bag I was carrying in my vision. I didn't have it in my collection, so that means a new shopping trip! I clapped my hands and went to my closet.

I was staying close to the forest in a small cottage. My closet was terribly small. It didn't hold even half of my clothes! I had to give so many clothes up, but I gave them to charity, so I felt better about that. Still, every shoe and every sweater was like my child and I was giving them away. My heart still aches for them…

I was digging through my closet when the blackness started pulling me under for another vision.

_"Edward, please bring me the Johnson file. I cannot figure out what is wrong with Sarah." A tall, platinum blonde man motioned towards a stack of papers. His brow was furrowed._

_"May I take a look, Carlisle? I think I might be able to help." A boyish, auburn haired man handed Carlisle a thick folder._

_"Sure, look up small pox. Thank you." He handed Edward a thick book. Edward began flipping through the pages. He stopped on a page and skimmed it with his pointer finger._

_"She has leprosy. She got it when she emigrated here from England." It was my voice. I was sitting in a leather chair in a small library._

_"It's a possibility. But England doesn't have an epidemic of that disease. So, how did she get it?" Carlisle began madly flipping through the pages of another book._

_"Hold on." I closed my eyes, and scrunched my forehead. "She must have got it from another traveler. She doesn't remember anything that might have…triggered it. Oh, and you will officially confirm your diagnosis at her appointment on Thursday." I smiled triumphantly, and settled farther into the chair._

_"Thank you, Alice. You're such a great addition to this coven," Carlisle smiled at me and turned to Edward. "Shall we go hunting now?"_

These people – Edward and Carlisle – were different. Instead of having the normal, piercing red eyes were a deep gold. They had every other vampiric trait. They had the pale, slightly shimmering skin, the crescent-shaped scars covering their bodies, the shadows under their eyes. It didn't make sense that these vampires would have different colored eyes than I did. It just didn't make sense.

I tried to start a vision. It was much more difficult to, for lack of a better word, hunt through the future, instead of a vision randomly happening upon me. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. I rocked back and forth on my heels, searching through the flickers.

_Stock market gains forty-five points…_

_President Roosevelt dies…_

_USA drops a bomb on Hiroshima…_

I searched for what felt like hours until the flicker of the blonde vampire named Carlisle flashed across my mind.

_Carlisle held his hand out to Jasper. Jasper shook it quickly and rocked back on his heels. "Welcome, Alice and Jasper. My name is-"_

_"I know, you're Carlisle, and your wife's name is Esme. You created Edward in 1918. You created Rosalie and Emmett too." Three new vampires stood in the defensive position. A stunning blonde relaxed a little at her name, and a huge, menacing man flexed his muscles when I spoke of him. The one named Edward was nowhere to be seen._

_"H-how did you know that?"_

_"I have my sources," I winked and tapped my head._

_"I guess we have a lot of things to learn about each other." Carlisle glanced down at me skeptically. When I met his gaze, his eyes shot over to the mother, Esme. It was silent for a heartbeat until Jasper cleared his throat._

_"I'm not trying to be rude, but what makes your eyes gold?" Jasper spoke quickly, moving his body to half-way shield me._

_"We feed off of animals. It creates a tawny shade rather than a bright red. My family and I would be more than willing to teach you this lifestyle."_

_"I know, and Jasper will have a hard time following it."_

My vision dissolved as Carlisle led us to a large, white room. Okay, so we had three new people. That didn't help much. I found my vision notebook and scribbled down the names and faces of the new people.

I soon found myself drawing the faces in intricate detail. I spent sixteen minutes on the freckle on the right side of Rosalie's face. I spent sixty-two minutes perfecting the messy auburn hair on Edward. I even drew myself, getting lost in thought while I scribbled my spiky black hair. I started daydreaming about Jasper. I wanted more than anything to spend the rest of my life with him. I was falling in love with no more than a fragment of my vision. I suppose it was a definite possibility that I would meet him, but what if he decided to go to a different diner that day? I quickly checked the future to see if he was still – subconsciously – choosing to eat at that diner. Indeed, he was.

_"Please, Bella! Let me plan your wedding! Don't you love me?" I was sitting on top of a large, yellow object staring at an angry, human girl._

_Bella blushed and dropped her gaze to the ground. "You know I love you like a sister, Alice-"_

_"Then let me plan your wedding!" She was seriously annoying me now._

_"Alice…" She looked at me, her face torn._

_I made my vision face, and squealed. "Ooooo! Bella! Thank you!" I jumped off the yellow object and hugged her. I rocked her back and forth until she needed a breath. I let her go and folded my arms._

_"I didn't say anything-"_

_"I know, but you will!" I danced to the house, past Edward and his frustration._

People looked at me weird as I recovered from my vision. I ignored them, naturally. I didn't know who that girl was, or why I wasn't feeding off her, but I disregarded the vision. I shook the images from my head and grabbed the black bag from my vision. It was fifty-three dollars, which was a stretch, since I'd already bought seven pairs of shoes this shopping trip. I'd bought the pair of basic black pumps that I'd seen from my train station vision as well.

I walked out of Macy's, shopping bags in tow, and to my car. I received a few wary glances from people on the sidewalk. They were probably wondering why a four-foot-eleven, extremely thin girl was carrying multiple shopping bags without any trouble. I ignored them, and focused on starting my piece of junk car. The cars of the future looked so much better!

I made it to my hotel room in Boston and threw my bags on the couch. I didn't know why I bought so many pairs of shoes, since I was leaving them all behind anyway. I could only take a few things, since the black bag from my vision wasn't that big. I grabbed two shirts, a pair of jeans, and my black pumps. I threw them in the bag and zipped it shut. I threw the strap over my shoulder and walked to the door. I glanced back at my material possessions that I was leaving behind. It hurt, but I knew I had to go to Philidelphia.

I danced to the checkout desk, where a pretty, red-headed woman was doodling. She looked up at the sound of my approach. "May I help you?"

"I'd like to check out of Room 251."

"Okay, Miss Alice Brandon, correct?" She smiled warmly and flipped through a large notebook.

"Yes." My head throbbed and venom rushed into my mouth. She smelled so good. I clasped my hands together and swayed back and forth, not breathing. I would need to hunt in an inconspicuous area, soon.

"Okay, you can leave your room key here. Have a nice day." She smiled a bit and closed the notebook. I threw the key to her and hurried out the door. Just as I made it to my car, I had another vision.

_"We feed on animal blood. I believe it is much more humane." Carlisle spoke quietly, squeezing Esme's hand._

_"Does it satiate your thirst?" Jasper looked at Carlisle, then at me._

_"Yes, but we become thirsty more quickly on animal blood. However, we are able to survive fully on animal blood." Esme spoke this time, her voice overflowing with warmth and kindness._

_There were a few moments of silence while Jasper and I contemplated the idea. I cleared my throat, and looked at Carlisle. "Well, we can try. It won't be easy."_

_"No, it won't. We'll have to get you started as soon as possible." Esme stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the great white room and out into the cold, wet forest._

The idea hit me like seventy tons of bricks.

I was going to feed on animal blood, so I would be prepared when Jasper and I met Carlisle and his family. When I found Jasper, I would make him do it, too.

I threw my bag into the backseat and slammed the door. I couldn't get the key in the ignition fast enough, even with vampire speed. I made it out of the parking lot, and onto the street. Traffic was something vampire speed couldn't help. I was anxious to make it to the forest so I could test my idea. I threw my arms up in defeat as the traffic light turned red. I squeezed my eyes shut to see what my first animal meal would be, and found it to be a deer.

Deer were much harder to catch than men. Usually, men just followed me anywhere, but deer! One sniff and they went running. It was rather unsettling.

Even so, I caught a young deer. It wasn't near as tasty as a human, but I managed. Animal blood was slightly bitter, while human blood was sweet and delicious. I wondered if I could live like this for the rest of eternity. But, I would survive, if it meant living with Jasper.

_"I'm going to the diner on 46__th__ street." Jasper handed the cab driver a twenty and settled in the backseat. The driver slid through the rainy, sleeping city of Philadelphia. The taxi skidded to a stop in front of a small building. Jasper got out and hurried to the door, dodging the rain. The door flew open, and I caught a glimpse of myself, perched on a chair next to the counter._

"May I look at your newspaper?" I asked the wrinkly, old lady who was sitting next to me.

"Sure, dear. Take your time." She folded it and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I skimmed the weather forecast for a rainy day. The only day for rain in the immediate future was tomorrow. I was meeting my soul mate tomorrow. "Yes!" I screamed. The old lady jumped. I was shot a few glances from people around me on the train.

"Excuse me?" The old lady looked down at me, her hand clutching her heart.

"Um, the…stock market's up. I guess I'm getting some money soon."

"Oh! Really? Last I heard the market was down. How many points did it gain?"

"Forty-five. Here's your paper." I quickly handed her the paper before she could prove me wrong. I quickly changed to subject. "Where are you traveling to?"

"I'm going to Philadelphia to visit my son. And you?"

"I'm meeting a man there." I mentally changed man to vampire.

"Oh! How romantic. What's he like?" She looked down at me with glittering eyes. She was genuinely intrigued.

"Well, he's tall and blonde. He's very pale, and he has brilliant eyes. He is from the South. I don't know much else."

"That's so nice. You know, I met my husband in New York…" She launched into a minute by minute account of the day she met her husband, her wedding, and the birth of her first son. I didn't exactly pay attention, but I mmm'd and ahhh'd at the appropriate intervals.

I tried to hide the pain on my face after each breath she blew on my face. My thirst was not completely replete from my last hunting trip. My head was throbbing. I almost screamed in relief when the train pulled to a stop. I gracefully rose from my seat and turned to the woman. "It was very nice talking with you. I'm very sorry, but I missed your name,"

"My name's Helen." She reached her hand out to shake.

I gingerly grasped it. More venom pooled in my mouth as I felt her pulse throb beneath her skin. "I'm Alice." I released her grasp and walked away, pausing to wave back at her.

_"We're going to find Carlisle, I promise. I've been keeping an eye on him." I spoke with knowledge, fully knowing where they were at the exact moment._

_"Where are they?" Jasper was resting against a rotting tree log. He had his forearm covering his eyes._

_"They are in a town called Forks. Right now, Carlisle is working and Esme is in the garden. Edward is playing the piano. Emmett and Rosalie…well, they're doing some…things."_

_Jasper chuckled. "Forks? Meanwhile, in a town called Spoons…"_

_"Be serious, please."_

"I need to get to the diner on 46th street. Will ten bucks cover it?" I handed the sweaty cabbie a ten dollar bill.

"Sure, honey. Do I get to keep the change?"

"Go ahead. I just need to get there."

"What business does a pretty lady like you have at a diner at midnight?"

"Business that's my own. No need to worry about it."

"Oh, darling. You're a feisty one." He chuckled and glanced at me in the rearview mirror. I was revolted by this man. I didn't have any desire to drink his blood, but I might kill him just because he disgusted me. I might be a feisty four-eleven girl, but I could take him…

"We have arrived. Take care, sweetheart." I swiftly got out of the cab and shot an angry glance back at him. I hissed under my breath when he let out a wolf-whistle. I slammed the door and hurried through the rain to the diner. I opened the diner, which was comfortably cool, compared to the hot, muggy weather outside.

"Booth or table?" An old lady with a bad perm and hideous makeup approached me with a menu.

"I'll sit at the counter, if that's alright."

"Suit yourself, sweet thing."

"Thanks." I hurried to the counter and reserved two seats. Jasper would need one too.

The waitress set a ceramic mug on the silver counter in front of me. "Regular or decaff?"

"Regular's fine. No milk or sugar, thanks."

"Impressive. You're the first lady I've seen drink her coffee straight."

"Oh," I replied simply. I had my eyes fixed on the door.

I waited two heartbeats before the door finally opened, and my blonde, vampire God stood before me.

The End


End file.
